Bearing assemblies with elastomeric bearing elements are known to be particularly well suited for this purpose because of their excellent ability to withstand the effects of corrosive fluids and to abrasion resulting from particles of foreign matter carried in suspension in the sea water in which the shaft and bearing assembly operates.
One type of such bearing assembly includes an outer non-corrosive support or shell and a plurality of circumferentially evenly spaced elastomeric staves provided therein which support by selectively contacting the shaft.
Another type of such bearing assembly includes an outer non-corrosive support or shell and a larger elastomeric bearing contact surface provided therein which contacts the shaft over a larger circumferential area than the stave type bearing. This type of bearing is known as a round bore or partial arc bearing (in some cases).
Partial arc bearings are difficult to manufacture because of the exacting tolerances to which they must be made. Heretofore, partial arc bearings have been manufactured by attaching bearing members to the inner surface of the shell and machining the elastomer down to the proper dimension. The machining process, however, scars the elastomer, thereby significantly raising the coefficient of friction between bearing and shaft and the wear rate of both members.
Efforts to improve such bearings and their manufacture have led to continuing developments to improve versatility, practicality and efficiency.